How To Feed A Starving Man
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When Derek has an unexpected reaction to Garcia's romantic overture, can the moment be recaptured?


**Author's Note: ATTENTION, READERS AND AUTHORS - we're rapidly drawing near the close of our first annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards. WE CURRENTLY HAVE ****TWO**** DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND STORIES. Please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming days and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your voice and vote be heard, and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Please send your votes to the PM listed in the rules (found on the forum) or your ballot can't be counted! Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude, and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**

**Want to win some free Christmas cash? We're giving away a $5 Amazon gift card to the 200th voter in the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Fanfic. net Awards (funded by the moderators). We have well over one hundred voters already, so who knows...you could be the 200th and win the awesome Amazon card!**

**Also...since we deeply appreciate everyone who has voted and will vote...we are also giving away another $5 gift card to a lucky voter that we will draw randomly. This could be voter number one..seventy-four...or three hundred! Both gift cards will be sent by email, so you don't have to share any personal information to claim your prize! We will notify the winners by PM when the awards are complete.**

**We also want to take a moment and remind all those participants that have signed up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange that we have just over a month to complete our gifts and publish them for our recipients. If anyone has any questions, please contact us via private message.**

**And finally, we'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their continued support of our stories. We truly appreciate each review, favorite, alert and private message. It means a lot to us. Please let us continue to hear from each of you! Your reviews and pms allow us to know we're on the right track.**

* * *

**How To Feed A Starving Man**

Pounding his fist loudly against the painted door, Derek Morgan leaned his forehead against the cool wood. "Let me in, Baby Girl," he demanded through the door, narrowing his eyes as he tried to listen for movement from the other side.

"Go. Away!" her muffled shout floated through the barrier, full feminine fury filling her voice.

"I can't apologize if I can't see your face, Sweetness," he called back, smoothing his hand against the funky lime green painted door, remembering well the weekend she had roped him into redoing all of her decor. "Gimmee a chance to explain." Wincing as he heard her angry footsteps coming toward the closed portal separating them, he added, cajoling, "I promise, my apology will involve time on my knees."

"You laughed at me," Penelope shouted, stopping in front of her door, one hand on her lace covered hip as she stared angrily at the portal.

"Not at you, Penelope. Never at you. I was surprised," Derek attempted to explain, glaring at the door as he silently willed her to let him in. "Mama, you know in your soul that you are the only thing my heart desires. Now, open up," he pled, banging his head lightly against the coarse wood.

"Bite me!" Pen snapped, her red stiletto tapping against the shag carpeting of her living room floor as she mentally prepared his death warrant, suitable for hanging.

"Anywhere you want," Derek grinned wickedly, wriggling his eyebrows even though she couldn't see him. "Just open the door, Pen. I can't follow orders very well on this side of the door," he reasoned, imagining her cute face scrunched in agitation.

"That's not what I meant, you moron. Too bad the brawn is brainless," she huffed, her anger slowly fading. "You hurt my feelings," she accused, her lower lip drooping as she blinked rapidly.

"Sweetheart, I laughed, but it wasn't because I thought you were funny," Derek groaned. "Let me in so we can talk about it." Releasing a relieved breath as he heard the tumbler to the deadbolt being flipped, he heard her footsteps retreat. Thank God, he thought with a glance toward the ceilinged heavens, he was finally back in.

Opening the front door tentatively, he slowly stepped inside, half expecting some object to come flying at him. "Penelope?" he called out, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What?" Penelope bit out, storming back into the room, her filmy red see-through robe flying behind her as she waved a bottle of wine at him. "Come in to have another chuckle at my expense?" she asked bitterly, blowing a strand of hair from her face as she poured a liberal amount of wine into the single glass on the coffee table.

Eyes widening as he got his first good look at the woman he'd been hopelessly in love with for years, Derek's eyes ate her luscious curves hungrily. "Damn, Baby Girl," he breathed, nearly groaning as she bent over the table to grab the remote control to her television, her rounded ass only highlighted by the sexy g-string she wore.

"Don't even try it, Hot Stuff," Garcia sniffed, clicking on the television, her earlier plans for seduction a fleeting memory. "The moment has passed. No naughty nookie for you tonight," she shook her head.

Eyebrows raised, Derek blinked. "I didn't even know that naughty nookie had made it to the list of possibilities between us yet, Angel. I was surprised when you answered the door," he choked, trying to find his words, "like that," he added, gesturing helplessly at her ensemble. "You caught me off guard and I laughed. It wasn't amusement you heard."

Turning sharply, Garcia propped a hand on either hip, letting her filmy robe gap. "What exactly do you see here that "surprised" you, LoveBug?"

Eyes traveling down her body, Derek took in her beautiful breasts, loving cupped by a red velvet bustier, down to the scrap of red silk covering her secrets down to her mouthwatering thighs, the black garter belts only accenting her creamy skin, all the way to those fuck me red stilettos. She was a vision...right out of his X-rated fantasies.

"Seeing you like this, babe," Derek confessed hoarsely, his mouth going dry as she pulled her shoulders back, her breast threatening to overflow the cups holding them. "It's not every day that a guys swings by for popcorn and a movie and is greeted by a vision straight out of dreams that I can't tell you about for fear of your considerable wrath erupting."

"You've dreamed about me?" Penelope asked, narrowing her eyes as she attempted to gauge his sincerity. "Like this?" she said, lifting her arms.

"I've...uh...dreamed of you wearing considerably less," Derek nodded. "But the dream in no way lives up to the reality, Baby Girl. You look amazing."

"Amazing...knock your socks off, you've sprouted a third leg - amazing or amazing - you're choking on your tongue in an effort to keep from laughing your ass off again - amazing?" she asked warily, not quite certain of him yet and unwilling to subject herself to another episode of his version of Laugh-In.

"Definitely option number one, Mama," Derek grinned, sauntering toward her. "Now," he smiled wickedly, smoothly going to his knees as he kept his eyes on her face. "I believe there was a promise made by me to spend a little time on my knees groveling and a very stern mandate issued by you to take a bite of you. Think we can get started on that?" he asked, his eyes glittering as his palms slid up the back of her smooth bare legs.

Lifting one eyebrow as she stared down at him, Penelope smiled as she felt a shiver roll through her body. "And you're convinced you can do it without laughing?"

Smirking, Derek walked his fingers up the inside of her leg. "Trust me, Sweetness, the last thing I feel like doing right now is laughing."

"Hmm," Garcia hummed, gasping slightly as his fingers toyed with the edge of her panties.

"I'm much too hungry to laugh, baby. And Mama raised a gentleman. I know not to talk with my mouth full," Derek promised, pressing a kiss to the top of one thigh.

Gasping as she felt his hot breath against her sensitive skin, Garcia nodded. "And I'm a smart enough chica. Never stand between a man and his meal. Isn't that right?" she asked, squeaking out the end of her question as his teeth raked the thin material covering her secrets.

"Very right. And I should warn you, Baby Girl...I'm a starving man," Derek said silkily as his eyes traveled up her body to meet her eyes.

Swallowing, Garcia could only nod. Thankfully, she knew she could provide him an ample offering of every dish on the menu.

And that's exactly what she did. And dessert was to die for.

_**Finis**_

_**A/N 2 - This story is dedicated to Peanut84!**_


End file.
